The Terminator
by Agent BM
Summary: In the Year of Darkness, 2049, the rulers of this planet devised the ultimate plan. They would reshape the Future by changing the Past. The plan required something that felt no pity. No pain. No fear. Something unstoppable. They created 'THE TERMINATOR'. May change to M later
1. back to the past

**The Terminator**

**I don't own the amazing world of Gumball or the terminator**

**This is my 3****rd**** and final attempt to make this story, I hope for the best**

**Ch. 1**

**The machines rose from the ashes of the nuclear fire. Their war to exterminate mankind had raged for decades. But the final battle would not be fought in the future. It would be fought here, in our present, tonight.**

**(Elmore, 1990)**

It was a beautiful night in the city of Elmore, but it wasn't now. Over by the Elmore observatory, a time sphere opened up and out of it came a naked man, a terminator from the future. He spotted some punks over in the distance. A big one, one with blue hair, and one with green hair

"Hey, MY TURN" shouted a punk as he smashed a beer bottle in the telescope he and his 2 friends were using

"Hey, what's wrong with this picture?" asked the big one pointing out the naked man

"Nice night for a walk eh?" asked the blue hair punk

"Nice night for a walk" said the machine

"Wash day tomorrow, nothing clean, right?" asked the big one

"Nothing clean, right" said the machine

"I think this guy's a couple cans short of a six pack" said the green hair punk

"Your clothes, give them to me, now" said the machine

"Fuck you asshole" said the blue haired punk as he and the other 2 brought out pocket knives

The terminator punched the blue haired punk so hard he killed him. The big one stabbed the machine and the machine pulled his heart out. The green haired punk walked back and took off his clothes. The machine grabbed the clothes and threw the green haired boy over the cliff. Now that he had clothes, he could focus on his mission, to terminate Nicole Green

Across town in a dark alley, another time sphere opened up and out of it came a fish with legs, his name was Darwin Watterson

"Hey buddy, did you just see a really bright light?" asked a homeless man

A cop car drove by and saw Darwin stealing the man's pants

"He's rabbiting" said one cop

"Freeze" shouted another cop as he chased him

"Get him, that's the son of a bitch who took my pants" said the homeless man

The cop went into another alley when he was caught by Darwin

"What day is it, what day?" asked Darwin

"May 5th" said the cop

"What year?" shouted Darwin as he took the cop's pistol

"What?" asked the cop

The other cops saw him and he ran into a department store

Darwin snuck across the aisles and grabbed some shoes, a jacket, knife, and some ammo. He snuck outside and went over to one of the cop cars and took a shotgun. Now he could focus on his mission, to protect his mom from the terminator.


	2. gun store and wrong nicole

Ch. 2

(The next morning)

The terminator needed weapons to kill Nicole, so he went to a nearby gun store to purchase some weapons

(Inside the store)

"The 12 gauge autoloader" said the terminator

"That's Italian, you can go pump, or auto" said the clerk handing the machine a shotgun

"The .45 long slide, with laser sighting" said the machine

"These are brand new, we just got them in, that's a good gun. Just aim the laser where you want the mark to go, you can't miss" said the clerk

The machine tested out the guns laser and pulled the trigger a couple of times

"Anything else?" asked the clerk

"Phased plasma rifle in the .40 watt range" said the terminator

"Hey just what you see pal" said the clerk

"The Uzi 9mm" said the terminator

The clerk handed him the weapon

"You know your weapons buddy, if you ask me then every one of these is good for home defense. So which will it be?"

"All" said the terminator

"I might close early today. There's a 15 day wait on the handguns, but the rifles you can take right now" said the clerk as he reached for some papers

The terminator reached for a box of shotgun bullets and loaded them into his shotgun

"Hey, you can't do that" said the clerk

"Wrong" said the machine before shooting the clerk

(Later that day)

The terminator drove up to a small house and walked up to the door and knocked. A dog answered the door

"Nicole Green?" Asked the terminator

"Yes" said the dog

The terminator busted the door open and brought out his pistol and aimed the laser at the woman's head. He fired a few times until she was dead. He walked out of the house and drove off to the next house that had someone named Nicole Green living there

(Even later that day)

Nicole Watterson, at the time known as Nicole Green, was a college student dating Richard Watterson, living with her friend Ginger, and the 2 were getting ready for a night of fun with their boyfriends when Nicole got a call

"Hey Nicole" said Richard through the phone

"Hey Richard, what time are you getting here at?" asked Nicole

"I'm going to have to reschedule, I'm forced to stay at my grandparents this weekend, I'll see you when I get back, I love you" said Richard

"I love you too" said Nicole before hanging up

"So, what're you and Richard up to tonight?" asked Ginger

"He's stuck with his grandparents this weekend. I'm just going to get some food, maybe go to a club or movie and be back later" said Nicole

"Okay girl, see you later" said Ginger as Nicole walked out


	3. The terminator strikes

Ch. 3

(1 hour later)

Nicole was at a local pizza restaurant eating some ice cream for dessert when she noticed an interesting news report on the TV

"In breaking news, 2 women were murdered today, both with the name Nicole Green. The suspect was described as a tall man wearing a grey jacket. Police have no clue on who this person is" said the news anchor

Nicole started to worry and left the restaurant after paying. She walked outside when she noticed a fish with legs following her. Unbeknownst to her, this was her son who was here to protect her. She walked into a club called Tech Noir hoping to lose him. The fish just walked past the club while Nicole went up to a booth where a woman was selling tickets to get in

"Do you have a phone?" asked Nicole desperately

"It's in the back" said the woman

Nicole began to walk into the club when the lady stopped her

"You want in it's $4.50" said the woman

Nicole paid for her ticket and walked to the back. she passed a bunch of dancing people trying not to hit anyone. She put money in the phone and called the police

"You have reached the elmore police department, all our lines are busy. If you need a car sent out to you, please stay on the line"

Nicole hung up and tried again

(Nicole and Gingers apartment)

Ginger was having sex with her boyfriend Matt. She walked out to the kitchen to get some food. The terminator entered the bedroom. Matt saw him and began to fight him, and he was losing badly. The terminator threw him into a window, a mirror, and through the door, killing him. Ginger saw this and screamed. The terminator aimed his pistol at her and fired. Ginger tried to get away, but the terminator shot her in the head 3 times. The phone rang and the answering machine went off

"Hello, ha, fooled you, you're talking to a machine, but that's okay, machines need love too. Just leave a message and Ginger, that's me, or Nicole will answer and call you back" said the answering machine

The terminator listened to the call and made sure Ginger was dead

"Ginger are you there? It's me, Nicole, I'm in this club downtown called Tech Noir. I think someone's following me and I need you or matt to come pick me up. The number here is 555-0135, call me ginger I need your help" said Nicole

The terminator looked through the dressers and found a book with Nicole's Important numbers, he put it in his jacket and saw her ID, now that he knew what she looked like he could kill her


	4. nightclub shootout

Ch. 4

Nicole called the police one last time when someone finally answered

"Hello, this is lt. Traxler, Elmore police debt."

"Oh thank you, don't put me on hold or transfer me to another dept., my name is Nicole Green and I think I'm in danger" said Nicole a bit worried

"Relax Ms. Nicole, I won't but can you tell me where you are?" asked Traxler

"I'm in this bar called Tech Noir" said Nicole

"I know its downtown. Are you alright?" asked Traxler

"Yeah but I don't want to leave, I think there's a guy following me" said Nicole

"Okay listen Nicole, you're in a public place so you should be safe until we get there but stay in sight. Don't leave the building, don't even go to the restroom, I'll have a car there in a hot minute" said Traxler

"Thank you" said Nicole before hanging up

Nicole sat down at a table and decided to listen to the music playing until the cops got there

In the front the terminator walked in and headed towards the dance floor

"Hey that guy didn't pay" shouted the woman from the booth

A man grabbed the machine but the terminator crushed his hand and headed through the dance floor

Nicole tried to stay calm until she looked towards the bar, the fish man that was following her was at the bar. He looked like he was waiting for something

The terminator walked up to Nicole and aimed a laser at her head. Darwin pulled a shotgun out of his jacket and loaded it. Before the terminator could fire, Darwin shot the machine, thus scaring away all the patrons.

The terminator pulled out his Uzi and fired at Darwin. Darwin jumped behind the counter while the terminator killed a few people. Darwin was able to fire a few shots, but missed every one. The terminator saw a woman running behind Nicole and shot her. The woman landed on Nicole

The machine reloaded and aimed the gun at Nicole, but Darwin shot the machine a few times and the machine crashed through the window. Darwin helped Nicole up and said "Come with me if you want to live"

The machine got up and entered the club

"NOW" shouted Darwin as he grabbed Nicole's paw and dragged her out back


	5. escape

Ch. 5

Darwin and Nicole ran out of the club through the back door with the terminator chasing them. Darwin pushed Nicole into a car and shot the machine with his shotgun, knocking him out. Darwin got in the car and drove away as fast as he could, he almost hit a police car pulling in the front of the club. The terminator knocked the cop out and took the car

"Are you hurt? Are you injured?" asked Darwin to Nicole who was frightened

"What's going on? Who are you and who was that guy?" asked Nicole

"I'm Watterson, techcom unit soldier 1137 under command of Gumball Watterson; I'm here to protect you. You've been targeted for termination" said Darwin as he drove the car very fast through the highway

"How could that man just get up after you shot him?" asked Nicole

"He's not a man, he's a machine. Cybernetic organism, model 101, series 800" said Darwin

"You mean like a robot?" asked Nicole

"Not a robot, a machine" said Darwin before pulling into a parking garage

"This is crazy, you expect me to believe you?" asked Nicole angrily

"The 600 series had rubber skin, we spotted them easy. But these are more advanced, they have full grown skin, bad breath, hair, sweat, blood"

"That's impossible, we can't make things like that yet" said Nicole calming down

"No, not for another 40 years" said Darwin "He's from the future, sent back to kill you"

"Are you saying you're from the future too?" asked Nicole

"Yes" said Darwin

"Right"

Nicole tried to run but was stopped by Darwin, she bit his fin, he squealed in pain

"The machine doesn't feel pain, but I do" said Darwin angrily

"What the hell is going on, I want the truth" said Nicole angrily

"Let me explain, you see how everything here is nice and perfect? It isn't going to last. There was a nuclear war that killed 3 billion people. There were survivors, rounded up and put into camps; we had laser barcodes on our arms. The machines started killing us one by one. Some of us were kept alive, to load bodies into fire" said Darwin pulling something out of his blubber, it was an old photo of his family

"We were this close to going out forever, but there was one man who still believed in freedom. He taught us all to fight, to storm the camps and crush those metal fuckers into junk" he pointed to the small blue cat on the photo "His name was Gumball, Gumball Watterson. He's your son Mom, your unborn son, and I'm your adopted son/Pet" said Darwin

"You were a pet? What's with the legs?" asked Nicole

"You'll find out soon after you buy me in a few years" said Darwin

"I'm not sure whether to believe this or not" said Nicole

The terminator saw them and started shooting them with a shotgun. Darwin drove the car out of the garage and into the freeway

"Drive" shouted Darwin

Nicole took the wheel and Darwin shot the machine every chance he got. The terminator was getting closer. Nicole drove the car into another parking garage and slammed the brakes while the machine crashed into a wall. The cops drove into the garage

"This is the police, come out with your hands up"

Darwin grabbed another gun but Nicole stopped him

"Don't they'll kill you" said Nicole

Darwin came out with his fins up and the police took Nicole. They loaded them into a car and drove off. During this incident the terminator escaped

(Motel somewhere outside Elmore)

The machine was hiding out in a motel. He cut off the damaged pieces of skin on his eye arm, and hand. He covered them up with a glove, sunglasses, and a biker jacket. He grabbed some weapons from under the mattress and climbed out the window. He went into his car and drove off to the police station to continue his mission


	6. police station

Ch. 6

(Police station)

Darwin was being interrogated by a lizard named Dr. Peter Silberman

"So you're saying you're a soldier who's fighting against a computer. How is this computer so special?"

"It's called Skynet, it was created by SAC-Norad by cyberdyne systems" said Darwin

"So it thinks it can win by killing the mother of it's enemy before he's even conceived. Why make this elaborate scheme with the terminator, why not kill him then?"

"It had no choice, it's defense grid was smashed, we won, killing Gumball then would make no difference" said Darwin

"Why didn't you bring weapons with you, don't you have ray guns in your future?"

"They're called plasma rifles, and you go in naked. Nothing covered with flesh won't go through" said Darwin

"Why?"

"I didn't build the damn thing" yelled Darwin angrily

"But the machine shouldn't have flesh"

"It's living tissue grown over a metal endoskeleton" said Darwin

"Why did the terminator kill the other 2 women?"

"Most of the records were lost in the war, Skynet knew almost nothing about my mom but where she lived" said Darwin

"Sir, Nicole isn't-

"Look I've answered your questions and I need to see Nicole Green NOW" shouted Darwin

"I'm not in charge of that"

"Then why am I talking to you?" asked Darwin getting angry

"Look sir-

"YOU DON'T GET IT. HE'LL FIND HER, THAT'S WHAT HE DOES. THAT'S ALL HE DOES. HE'LL FIND HER AND RIP HER FRICKING HEART OUT AND I'M THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO CAN STOP IT" shouted Darwin angrily

The cops dragged him away while peter walked out of the room

"LET GO OF ME, YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE, YOU'RE IN DANGER" shouted Darwin

Nicole was watching the footage from another room with lt. Traxler

"So Watterson is crazy?" asked Nicole

"In other words, he's a loon" said Peter

"Nicole, this is what we call body armor. Our tack guys wear it, the other guy must've been wearing one under his shirt" said Traxler showing her a bulletproof vest

"What about the car crash, he crashed his car and I saw him walk away without limping or anything" said Nicole

"He must've been on PCP, if he broke every bone in his body he wouldn't feel it for hours" said a cop

"Now Nicole, there's a couch in the other room, I want you to get some sleep and we'll take you home in the morning" said Traxler

"I can't sleep knowing that man's after me" said Nicole

"Try, trust me that couch is more comfortable than it looks. Don't worry, there's 30 cops in this building, you're safe" said Traxler

Nicole went into the other room and layed on a couch. She covered herself with a blanket and fell asleep not knowing something bad was about to happen


	7. shootout

Ch. 7

The terminator went into the police station and walked up to a cop

"I'm a friend of Nicole Green; I was told that she's here. Can I see her please?" asked the terminator

"No, you can't right now, she's making a statement" said the cop

"Where is she?" asked the terminator

"Look it may take a while, if you want to wait there's a bench right there" said the cop pointing to a bench

The terminator looked around the office before saying "I'll be back"

The machine left and the cop went back to his paperwork. The cop screamed as a car drove right into him.

Nicole heard the crash and woke up

The machine exited the car and walked through the hallways

"What was that?" asked a dog

"Was is terrorists?" asked a monkey

The terminator fired his weapons at every cop that came in his way. He went for the fuse box and ripped a cord out. The cops tried their best to defend themselves but he was too strong. He pushed the cord into a few wires and knocked the power out

"We have automatic weapons, we'll kill him with those" said a cop running away before she was shot

Nicole tried to leave the room she was in to see what was happening when Traxler stopped her

"Stay here" said Traxler

After he left the power went out. Nicole hid under a desk hoping the terminator wouldn't find her

Darwin saw what was happening and knocked the guard guarding him out. He took his keys and unlocked his handcuffs.

The other cops had shotguns and machine guns but they were quickly killed by the terminator. He walked down a hallway when Traxler came out of a room and opened fire at him, but the terminator shot him.

A cop came up to him

"Lt, are you alright?" asked the cop, but Traxler was in deep pain

"Hey" shouted the cop before shooting the machine, but was quickly shot by the machine's shotgun

Nicole was really scared. She heard someone punch the glass through the door and open it

"MOM, ARE YOU IN HERE" shouted Darwin

"Watterson" shouted Nicole as she came out of the desk

The 2 ran outside and took a cop car. The machine saw them driving away and started shooting them, but he missed every shot


End file.
